Briella Gonzales
Gabi "Briella" Ofelia ' Gonzales' (Creepy Chan) is the female main character of The Life and Times of Briella.Briella dreams of being a musician and plays often on her pink guitar, but She always gets herself in sticky situations due to her supernatural abilities.Her best friend, Jordan Johnson, often helps Briella to become a normal girl.Briella's rival, Dawn Suroste, is Eagle Pass's snob and often tries to sabotage for Briella and Jordan.Gabi once annoys Jusepe due to her curiousty. Early life Not much is known about Briella's early childhood.As revealed in the episode The Other Rich Boy, when Briella was 3 years old, her personality was the opposite of what she is now. Briella was a normal, cheerful girl who enjoyed lollipops, puppies and rainbows. Back then, Atlantic Suroste was her best friend and they did everything together. They hung out together all the time, until his parents saw him and forbid him from seeing that girl. Atlantic's Parents started making fun and laughing at Briella, which was a traumatic and horrible moment that left a mental scar in her life.Raised in Mexico, Briella later emigrated to the United States. Personality Briella's quirky-ness made her a popular girl with everyone except Ruiz.However,in My Fair Briella,she gets Ruiz to begin to come out of his moody, loner shell,but Ruiz gives her glowing blue berries so she becomes a proper lady that she used to be.Briella is no longer the the wild, carefree girl she one was and has now matured into a young intelligent woman. Appearance Briella is a 18-year-old girl of medium height. She has green eyes and long black hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Briella's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Clothing : For a comprehensive list of Briella's outfits, see List of Briella's outfits. Briella's wardrobe consists of every color of the rainbow. She usually wears a bloody headband that she has as a child,but in Belagor,She have a ponytail. While Briella has many different outfits, she mainly wears three recurring outfits: * A light green bolero jacket underneath her white shirt. She also wears pink pants, and black mary Jane flats. * A purple sweater underneath her white shirt, white lace on the bottom, and a white skull on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears black and blue striped stockings, black shoes with white skulls and pink bottoms, and a purple bead bracelet. * A yellow shirt with flowers.She also wears a white skirt, white socks, and red shoes. Trivia * In earlier conceptual versions of the series, Briella is believed to be the daughter of abusive parents but believed she did. After someone suggested that she make Briella older and have real supernatural powers, Sandra Equihua changed her into a mexican vengeful spirit. * In earlier versions of the show Briella and Jordan were enemies instead of friends, and Jordan was named "Marcos." * Briella is similar to: ** Ella from TDPI. ** Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life. Both are immigrants who come from different countries and are moved to USA. ** Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls, also an former rich girl who was abused by her parents. ** Dee Dee from Dexter's Lab. Despite being ditzy, both girls favor dance and music. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Briella/Characters